The Honeymoon Scene
by lettersfromyou
Summary: The part from Breaking Dawn that Stephenie Meyer missed out. The honeymoon scene. Rater M incase. I don't own any twilight characters.


The part's that Stephenie Meyer missed out in Breaking Dawn.

The Honeymoon scene – Edward's POV

I gathered her into my arms, feeling the warmth radiate out from her delicate body. It still amazes me how such a small creature can attain so much beauty. This girl was mine.  
Her hands traced up my arms, to my shoulders before she laid them across my chest, drawing small patterns with her fingers and making my un-beating heart go wild.  
"Please, Edward" She whispered up at me, her deep brown eyes boring into me. "Please."  
I've felt hunger before, but this was something entirely different. Her pleading made me want it more, but at the risk of her life? Could I put her in that kind of danger?  
She managed to silence these thoughts, by brushing her hot, swollen lips across my chest, the heat from her tongue leaving scorching marks, forever burned into my body. She finally met my gaze, her cheeks flushing a faint pink as I nodded.  
"Your wish is my command." My voice was somewhat shaky, but that was to be expected, after all, I was about to sacrifice both of our virtues in one act of passion.  
Human instincts took over, and within seconds, we had both found ourselves in different surroundings. I peeled back the thin bed sheets and placed her between the fabrics. I concentrated on her erratic heart, which began to slow as she questioned my sudden halt.  
"Edward...Is everything ok?" Her whisper was barely heard as her heart took off again. My lips curved up into a smile, "Everything's fine" I told her, positioning myself above her. Our bodies, as of yet, were not touching, but the space seemed too much for Bella.  
Something changed in her face, as her hands retraced the steps from my shoulders to my chest.  
"I want you to touch me, Edward; I _need _you to touch me" She spoke with such resolve, such conviction, even though her voice was shaking and at a low whisper, I just had to give in to temptation. I knew what she needed, because I needed it too.  
I bent my head lower, low enough to kiss her calling mouth. Her taste was so divine, such a feast for my hormones. She soon moved her hands to my face, cupping them around my cheeks. Whilst the space between our bodies remained, and she was too busy to notice, I placed my fingers lightly on her cheek, using my other arm as support. We continued to kiss, and although it seemed impossible, her heart sped up when I touched her. She seemed to get more confident, and gently grazed her pulsing tongue across my bottom lip, and for once, I didn't stop her. Our mouths seemed to get hotter, whilst her sweet breath filled up my mouth. I pulled my fingers down her cheeks, around her jaw and over her neck. For a moment, I stroked the soft dent between her shoulder and her collarbone, smiling against her mouth as she stopped for breath. Whilst her chest heaved, her lungs pumping away inside her beautiful body, I kissed around her mouth, across her neck, over her jaw, until she pulled my mouth back to hers - I never realised how strong she was when she was determined. I continued to move down her body, feeling the soft curve of her breast for a brief moment, the soft indentation of her rips, all aligned up like piano keys - My own beautiful instrument.  
Her back arched the smallest amount when my hand found her hips. After moving my lips to her ear, I whispered "Tell me to stop, if I hurt you." – I couldn't bear to hurt her in any way. She nodded twice, and smiled at me when our eyes met, the excitement in her eyes bursting out at me. Although somewhat embarrassing, it was quiet convenient that we both left our clothes out on the beach, now there was no fiddling around with shirt buttons or removal of under garments. It was easier for me, anyway. Her body shivered as I stroked her hip, and then slid my hand between her thighs, which she'd locked together. My fingers lapped over the same spot on her inner thigh, reassuring her, before gently pulling them apart. Her cheeks filled with a deeper pink this time, a tell-tale sign to me that she wasn't used to this kind of intimacy, the same as me. My body lowered down onto hers, skin on skin, for the first time. She whimpered quietly, and I stopped immediately.  
"Bella? Are you ok?" Her heart was racing and she was already sweating. She quickly nodded, closing her eyes, so I continued to push myself into her. She moaned quietly again, almost making me stop, but then I realised that, if she wanted me to stop, she'd tell me, and she hadn't breathed a word yet, so there was no reason to. Once we were completely locked together, she smiled. Her beautiful lips curved up into that adorable smile pushed me forward. After that first push, that's when I felt it, the lust, the passion, the love all mixed into one. I could almost compare it to her scent, but seeing as that was mixed in with everything; it was too difficult to manage. Her fingers loosened, and gripped onto the headboard, her hands clenching onto the wooden frame in a life or death manner, which right now, was the case. One slip and she'd be gone. I tried not to concentrate on that, and tried to focus on her, my beautiful wife. A quivering, broken up moan of joy escaped her luscious lips, spearing me on. I quickened my pace when she sighed softly. I never knew how many changes one woman would go through during this intimate time, with Bella, her eyebrows creased, her breath came faster; her little fists clenched tighter, her back arched further, and I watched on in anticipation.  
I always knew that I loved this woman before me, but, to see her getting so much joy from me, well that was more that I could ever have hoped for.  
I could feel it coming, the overwhelming joy, the satisfaction, and I could tell she could feel it too. Her hands were suddenly all over me, touching and gripping and tasting me. Our foreheads touched, and I looked down at her. I wanted to see her, but her eyes were too tightly closed.  
"Bella," I murmured, "Look at me."  
She opened her eyes a few moments later, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as she met my gaze. We both cried out together; we both made our physical promise at the same time.  
Her breathing was still ragged and uneven, but her face relaxed, and she no longer tensed up – neither was I. She was smiling, smiling that perfect smile because of me.  
I laid my head down on her chest, whilst she ran her hands through my hair. I could still feel the heat from her, and it surfaced in me – my body was _actually_ warm.  
We stayed like that for a few minutes, until she kissed my hair. I lifted my head up and kissed across her face, her eyelids as they closed, her mouth as she yawned which made me chuckle.  
"Sleep, love" I whispered to her. She did as I asked and closed her eyes, and before I knew it, she was murmuring in her sleep again - my name mostly.  
I watched her dream and in my memory, I relived the most perfect night of my whole existence.


End file.
